


Tumblr Prompts Of The White Queen

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12, fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hope you enjoy and please message strongfemalewoman on tumblr for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anne You Are My Weakness

Anne was getting out of her robe as she was naked underneath. Her body was pale and her breasts were medium sized as she was already petite and slender, her chestnut hair was long and curly from the braid she had just took out as she had fumbled with her fingers as she done so. Richard looked and he saw Anne naked and bare in front of him. Anne looked over in the doorway to see that Richard was clenching his fists as he saw her getting in the bathtub. 

Richard walked in and said "Anne you are lovely to stare at but I think it would better if you let me join you tonight. It was a tiring day at work and you live with me so let me join you on this wonderful day." 

Anne looked at the wall and thought about the last time he had held her for a long time and sucked her perky breasts just to find out she wanted him to. After thinking about his words for a moment, Anne told him, "I don't think so. I have a date tonight with Edward of Westminster and we will talk of my future and about me moving out." 

"That is where you are wrong,my sweet Anne, tonight you will stay. Today has been a long day and I don't want you to leave me here when I am under stress and mad at my brothers for making me the lowest of them all. You are not allowed to leave me either Anne." He told her, softly. He then removed his clothes and he revealed a muscular body and as he got in the tub slowly, he moved her tiny little body onto his.

He felt her body as he moved his hand between her thighs and her body reacted quickly to where her legs had closed. 

He whispered into Anne's ear and said "I am always in desperate need of you throughout my day as you are the only person i can trust with everything but if you decide to make me mad i will try to get you for myself. It is selfish but I need you more than anything."

After a moment or two, Anne explained to him, " Richard you are a kind man but you are a man who only wants what's not his so you only want me because another does." As Anne spoke, Richard kept one hand in between her thighs and another moving up slowly to her perky hard breasts which only served to make them even harder. 

"You are in need of me because you saw me undress ,right ?" Richard kissed her back with the softest kisses as she spoke.

Unbeknownst to Anne, Richard has always needed Anne. She was the world to him but especially, now that he is in a battle of losing her to another man. He moved his hand from in between her thighs in order to begin to play with her hair and he noticed that Anne was liking it. 

Richard held her close her enough and kissed her. Anne pulled away from the kiss and stated, "You love having me in the bath with you right because of the freedom of touching me wherever you want." 

Although, Richard didn't quite agree with her, he calmly told her, " No because with you I can share everything as i will do with a wife but you, Anne, are everything to me. I also tell you every detail on my rivals and my sadness." 

Soon after he spoke Richard, gently, lifted Anne's tiny little ass onto his cock causing her to moan and grab onto his neck. 

He was hard and rough but he kept going in and out of her more and more harder each time. He kept pulling her even closer and kissing her neck and back. He smiled every time she moaned. He stopped for a quick moment to turn her tiny body around and enter her womanly part with his cock (?). She pulled his hair and brought herself closer to his forehead to look into his eyes and gaze. 

The more harder he got inside her body the more he wanted her and soon he started to move her gaze so that he could reach down to her breasts to suck. 

" Anne I want to suck on your breasts, please let me."

Anne stopped looking into his eyes, at his words, and he moved his head down to suck on her breasts. Due to the water being so cold she was even more vulnerable to touch and she couldn't help but react quickly. He suckled (?)on one breast as he held her even more closer. Anne was pulling on his hair still moving him a little bit closer as her nipples were in his mouth. He kept on holding her little, petite body was close enough for her to let him.To him, that one breast tasted like vanilla and peaches and she was intoxicating to taste. He body was so close to him it was as if he never wanted to let her go. Anne moaned and pulled his hair with her dainty hands.

Richard, by now, was done sucking her breasts and exclaimed, " You are my weakness, Anne." 

With somewhat of a smile, Anne answered him. " I am your weakness and always will be."


	2. Anthony Woodville x Elizabeth Woodville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a modern setting of anthony and elizabeth

Elizabeth Woodville and Anthony Woodville

Anthony felt her stomach as their baby kicked. Anthony told her, "Our daughter is going to beautiful just like you and she may have the spirit of me." 

"Edward thinks the baby is his but it is not for the child I am bearing is yours as I am yours for love." Elizabeth looked at her love as she spoke. Anthony thought about her being married to Edward and it made him very sad knowing that if they had been born in another life she would be his for he would always be happy with her.

Elizabeth was glancing outside at the view of the beauty of the tree's. As the leaves began to fall she couldn't help but notice the colors were orange and yellow for they were simple as September. 

As Anthony glanced at Elizabeth he couldn't help but say,"Please let me hold you for I have had a longing for you for a while. Your husband takes you away from me. I need you, too." Elizabeth sat down on his lap as he held her tightly and her hair was in a simple bun and it was curly as always. 

Elizabeth knew that without him she wouldn't be herself and this child would be the spirit of him. Always level headed and helpful wherever possible. Elizabeth felt the baby kick again and smiled," I think she knows your voice."


	3. Elizabeth x Edward : Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern day setting of edward x elizabeth

Elizabeth looked down at the ring she was wearing. It was beautiful and the diamond itself was expensive. She was wearing a beautiful plain white blouse and jeans with black heels. Her Mother Jacquetta had always told her to pick a side in which there is something in there for herself. 

Edward saw her fidgeting with the ring as she was sitting down looking down at her hand. "What is wrong, sweetheart?" He asked her, worriedly. 

Elizabeth glanced up, at his words, and responded to him with, "I have trouble believing you want me and that you long for me but looking at this engagement ring, I know you are right about your decision and now in the eyes of God, I am soon to be yours." Edward smiled as he was sure about having Elizabeth as his wife despite knowing that soon she will have to put up with Richard Neville the man who raises those who are honorable to the top. 

"The kingmaker, if that is what he is called, from what I have heard will not accept me as your wife." Elizabeth's voice was soft as she admitted this to him. 

Edward threw down the vase that was nearest to him in anger as he heard her words and responded back "You are my choice, not his so I choose you over anyone else he believes I should be with."


End file.
